CLoudy day
by M.L.F.Elektragedia
Summary: Durante la estadía de Carlisle en Volterra, y su relación con los dirigentes de los Volturis, el tiempo que pasa con Aro de ser un muy buen amigo pasa a ser algo mas, OS tipo Shals.


**Aclaración: Crepuesculo** ni sus personajes me pertenecen y me reservo los derechos de autor, si los desean deben consultar primero para hacer algo con mis ideas

**  
Summary: **Durante la estadía de Carlisle en Volterra, y su relación con los dirigentes de los Volturis, el tiempo que pasa con Aro de ser un muy buen amigo pasa a ser algo mas, OS tipo Shals.**  
R: **Ma (+18)

Por favor si tienes edad suficiente para leerlo hazlo, si no, porfa no lo hagas.

**Género: **Romance/General

* * *

**Cloudy Day **por** M. L. F. Elektragedia**

*

**

***

En momentos de tensión solo mis deseos básicos me pueden salvar de una posible locura, si es que los vampiros tenemos algún síntoma de eso, debería saberlo identificar, nada me quita la ansiedad, y varios de los que convivimos aquí en Volterra nos hemos dado cuenta, la tensión que maneja Aro y Marco todo después de la devastadora noticia que tuvo este ultimo acerca de Didyme, todos nos sentimos molestos, nos falta la chispa de felicidad que sabíamos que no era sino su don esparcido por todo el recinto, la situación es inmanejable.

Solo me intento concentrar en la cantidad de libros que hay en la biblioteca, siempre que entro allí, hay una especie de paz, pero hoy no me acompaña en ninguno de los tomos que hay en esta inmensa biblioteca, si solo la hubiese encontrado tiempo atrás antes de convenirme en un ser inmortal estaría escalando las paredes de felicidad, pero en estos momentos, ese sentimiento esta casi muerto, no tengo con quien compartir este conocimiento.

No he tuve acompañante entes de unirme a los Vulturis, al principio intentaron matarme porque no comparto su dieta, pero los seres humanos, no merecen morir por culpa de lo que corre por nuestros cuerpos.

Amo la vida a pesar de que la mía termino tan pronto, pero no estoy arrepentido de lo que soy y de cómo llevo mi dieta, varias veces Aro me ha intentado hacer cambiar de idea acerca de esta, la tentación es grande aun no he perfeccionado mi autocontrol, por eso cuando ellos tiene sus "banquetes" cortesía de Heidi, estoy lo más lejos posible de la sala común. El olor se la sangre fresca me tienta, pero no soy nadie para arrebatarle la vida a nadie, mi padre me enseño que la vida la da Dios y él es el único que la quita, solo su justicia es la que debe existir.

Estoy hablando de religión conmigo mismo, de justicia, que clase de justicia es la que se imparte en este lugar donde un hermano por miedo a perder poder es capaz de matar a su hermanita para que no logre su felicidad en otro lugar con la persona que ama.

Estoy divagando aquí no se retiene a nadie, o eso es lo que creo, debería irme antes de que la poca compasión que tengo se termine de extinguir, pero algo me mantiene en este lugar.

La verdad si se.

Esta sensación que tengo al ver de cerca a Aro, no me incomoda me inquieta, sé que es un ser voraz por poder, no tiene un gramo en su cuerpo de misericordia, el es misterioso como un día nublado, sombrío, pero sin dejar de ser hermoso.

Esa es la palabra para describir a aro, un ser hermoso.

Aun recuerdo lo que le hizo a mi cuerpo.

Su roce no era frio, quemaba como el hielo, pero si se pudiera describir en fuego que había en mis entrañas este sería igual al del infierno, mi temperatura extrañamente subió o solo fueron suposiciones mías.

Pero creo que pensar en cómo las manos de él estaban dentro de mis pantalones hace unas pocas horas hace que vuelva a aumentar la temperatura de mi frio cuerpo.

Aun no sé si me quiero engañar, me encanta la idea de que alguien me de cariño. O esa clase de afecto que hay dentro de una relación, solo deseo encontrar alguna vez ese tipo de compañía de forma permanente.

— ¡Carlisle! — llama mi tormento, ese vampiro es mi perdición, a pesar de ser un desalmado, tiene una preferencia hacia mi compañía.

Observo como camina de un lado al otro como un tigre enjaulado, se ve bastante relajado pero por su lenguaje corporal dice todo lo contrario, la situación de este lugar es imposible.

— Aun estas interesado en clasificar la sangre de los humanos—me comenta recorriéndome con la mirada

— Si aun estoy interesado, es más me intriga que esta huela de manera diferente dentro de una misma familia.

Es un tema al que le he estado dando vueltas no entiendo la particularidad, todos tenemos un aroma el cual es transportado por la sangre, pero las diferencias entre hermanos no deben ser tan abismales, aun no tengo una teoría para esto.

Lo siguiente que pude racionalizar fueron los labios de Aro junto con los míos, bailando una danza casi que coreografiada, y nuestras lenguas batallando por ser quien es el que gane en esta extraña pelea, todo lo que pasaba por m i mente se ha ido directo a un lugar más escondido de mi cerebro.

No logro poner mis manos en un sitio determinado, estas vagan por la capa que tiene el moreno al cual estoy besando.

Sus besos saben a cielo.

Sonó a cuento rayado, pero es la verdad.

Estoy recostado contra el espaldar de una de las sillas del estudio de Aro, mas pronto de lo deseado el interrumpe el beso.

Me conduce a sentarme en la silla, la cual esta tapizada en cuero blanco, la imagen que tengo en estos momentos corresponde tranquilamente a un escrito del Márquez de Sade.

Lenta y tortuosamente desata el cordón de mis pantalones y los baja despacio y de manera sensual solo para encontrar las calzas de ropa interior que llevo, en estos momentos no se qué va a pasar, la verdad he descubierto esta parte de sexualidad con Aro, el siempre me muestra maneras de estar un poco más cerca del cielo, o del infierno.

Recorre con las níveas manos el borde de mis calzones, introduce los pulgares, acaricia suavemente la piel que encuentra esta que se encuentra alrededor de la cintura, la caricia es una tortura, deseo más pero aun no sé qué es lo que mi cuerpo pide.

Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que esos ojos carmesí me están recorriendo como algo preciado, algo que quiere tatuarse a fuego en su memoria, no tengo necesidad de decirle nada, porque con el roce que hace a mi cuerpo el comprende y entiende cual es mi necesidad, sin más preámbulos baja los pantalones, y los deja a la altura de mis tobillos.

La parte de mi anatomía que no vedemos nombrar en público por ser obscenidad, en estos momentos, necesita atención, clama a gritos una forma de liberación, pero no veo que está entre en la cavidad en la cual estuvo la ultima vez, de solo pensar en lo ocurrido la vez anterior mi cuerpo arde en dolor.

Un dolor delicioso quiero llegar otra vez a mi clímax.

Lentamente deslizo sus manos por mis caderas, queriendo mas empuje un poco mis caderas hacia sus palmas, me sonríe de manera maliciosa.

Agarro firmemente mi miembro, sisee de placer, me encontraba bastante firme, y su mano con la delicadeza de una mariposa empezó a acariciarlo, con ternura, la suave palma, recorrió desde la base a la punta, varias veces, el calor en sus ojos me mostro una confianza de pedirle con el pensamiento de que fuera más rápido, e hiciera mas fricción en los movimientos.

Nunca me masturbe cuando joven o cuando estaba en la etapa de pasar de niño a hombre, era pecado, tampoco lo hice recién era un neófito, pero esto que Aro me está haciendo es lo mas erótico en lo que llevo de mi existencia…

El arrodillado en frete mío, entre mis piernas, sin la capa puesta, con su sedoso cabello negro atado en una cola, lo que haría por pasar mis manos en ese cabello.

— Si deseas tocarlo y enredarlo en tus largos y deliciosos dedos hazlo.

Me dice, y al tiempo me regala la sonrisa más deliciosamente sensual que he visto.

Me agacho un poco capturo sus labios en un beso de agradecimiento.

Cuando me separo, pone su deliciosa boca en mi anatomía, repartiendo roces en mis piernas, en la parte interior de mis muslos, llegando peligrosamente a la punta, lame la hendidura que hay en él.

Humedece sus labios con esa maravillosa lengua, lentamente se acerca, le da un lametazo desde la base a la punta, esto me descontrola y lanzo un sonoro gemido que retumba en las estanterías del estudio, en ningún momento ha apoyado la lengua completamente en mi pene, hablemos sin tapujos soy médico, no estoy ejerciendo pero si quiero aprender a disfrutar debo hacerle caso a mi amante y llamar las cosas como son.

Cuando ya estaba húmedo.

Lo introdujo en su boca, entro por completo, de mis labios sale un grito ahogado.

Contengo mi aliento pero no por mucho, esto es maravilloso.

Enredo mis dedos en su pelo, incitando a que cada vez que desliza su boca en mí, lo haga con mas ahincó.

Cada una de sus lamidas me lleva a un límite, pero no se falta algo, no me estoy quejando, o más bien si lo hago.

Porque cada vez que el hunde mi intimidad en su boca, de mis labios sale un gemido, que cualquiera que esté a nuestro alrededor pensaría que estoy sufriendo, y no creo que se equivoque, cada vez quiero que esta tortura se acabe, pero el simplemente hace los movimientos más lentos.

Dentro de su boca el juega con mi pene, con sus labios, repartiendo caricias con ellos, dando pequeños mordiscos, con una de sus manos vuelve a fijar mi pene para que este no se deslice mas, su lengua pasa alrededor de la hendidura del glande.

Lo succiona, y lo sigue acariciando.

La respiración se me entrecorta, mi cuerpo se retuerce cada vez más rápido, más fácil, y mi miembro, lo acaricia con una de sus manos mientras está ocupada su boca en mi glande, de arriba hacia abajo.

Me está volviendo _loco_, me lleva a límite.

Mis mandíbulas duelen de tanto acallar los gemidos, cada una de las cuerdas de los músculos de mi cuello se tensan por culpa de los movimientos acompasados de Aro.

Me quejo.

Me quejo porque quiero llegar al clímax lo más pronto posible, esto es una especie de tortura.

Pero el solo se detiene para dar unos ligeros mordiscos, solo lo roza con los dientes y por ende con los colmillos, esto hace que mis ojos de manera literal salgan de mis orbitas, arqueo mi espalda, mi cabeza golpea el espaldar de la silla, este cede un poco debido al impacto.

Pero nada de esto importa, solo que mi amante está jugando ahora con ese saco que hay debajo de mi intimidad, mientras esta se encuentra nuevamente siendo saboreada

Llega un punto donde veo que voy a estallar, el chasquea la lengua contra mi glande, y aumenta el ritmo mientras me masturba.

El ve también que quiero llegar, él lo sabe mejor que nadie.

Aumenta el ritmo de todo, las caricias, las mordidas y los lametazos.

No entiendo todavía lo que mi cuerpo dice, pero una explosión está pasando por cada una de mis moléculas.

No doy tiempo para avisar que estoy por terminar, que la tortura más dulce que puede haber, está terminando.

Aunque no lo crea y aunque pareciera imposible, mi miembro se hincha un poco más, y gotas de un líquido trasparente aparece coronando mi glande.

Justo cuando entiendo lo que está pasando el hilo de mis pensamientos se pierde cuando.

Aro vuelve a posar su boca en mi dolorido cuerpo, y hace lo impensable, se traga cada gota de mi eyaculación.

Lo sigue lamiendo después de que mi cuerpo queda flácido, ondas de placer siguen en mi cuerpo, mandando pequeñas replicas de lo acontecido anteriormente, mis manos que nunca se separaron del sedoso cabello de mi amante, lo sigue recorriendo, y dándole gracias en mi mente.

Cuando ya esta flácido mi pene.

Se levanta de forma reverencial, y me besa.

Este sabe un poco raro, y es por dos razones, una es agradecimiento, ternura, y amor de un ser que es oscuro como un día sin sol, pero al tiempo es un beso con pasión pero lenta, y dulce.

Nunca olvidare lo que comparto con Aro aun en la frialdad de este lugar, y espero alguna vez encontrar esta misma pasión, en quien será mi compañera el resto de mi existencia.

*

**

***

* * *

Para a quienes les guste Carlisle, y las relaciones retorcidas, esta es una muestra de algo que quería leer pero no encontré en español.

Creo que a Ale y a Dulce les gustara.

Si creo que les gustara.

Espero con ansias los Rws y quiero Rws, porfa comenten si les gusto o no

Recibo cualquier tipo de comentarios

_**la vie n'est pas juste**_


End file.
